Renaissance Festival (1984)
The 1984 Renaissance Festival of the Virginia Glee Club was the second time the Glee Club mounted a several-day multidisciplinary festival. Held as part of the Glee Club 1983-1984 season, the festival spanned March 30-31, 1984. Events March 30, 1984 *1:00pm – 5:00 pm: Outdoor Fair in the Amphitheatre *7:30pm: Lecture on Renaissance Philosophy *8:30pm: Concert ** Harvard Glee Club, Steven Samitz, conductor ** Christ Church Men & Boy's Choir, Robert Tate, director ** University Glee Club, Donald Loach, director March 31, 1984 *1:00pm – 5:00 pm: Outdoor Fair in the Amphitheatre *7:30pm: Lecture on Renaissance Philosophy *8:30pm: Concert ** Christ Church Men & Boy's Choir, Robert Tate, director ** University of Virginia Collegium Musicum, Barbara Barclay, director ** University Glee Club, Donald Loach, director Program * Reel 1. Hodie nobis caelorum ; If ye love me ; Sanctus from the mass for four voices ; Lamentations of Jeremiah / Thomas Tallis (Harvard Glee Club) * O primavera / Luzzasco Luzzaschi (Christ Church Chamber Choir) * Piu d'orn'altro Clori ; Fantasia a duo voci ; Il bell-umore / Giovanni Giacomo Gastoldi (Christ Church Chamber Choir) * A dolente partita! / Giaches Wert (Christ Church Chamber Choir) * Missa brevis / Andrea Gabrielli (Christ Church Chamber Choir) * Tu solus qui facis mirabilia ; Ave verum corpus ; Benedicta es, caelorum regina ; Allegez moy ; Vous l'arez, s'il vous plaist ; Cueurs desolez par touted nations ; Basiez moy / Josquin Desprez (The University of Virginia Glee Club) * Motet for double chorus. Haec est dies / Jacob Handl (The Glee Clubs together) * Reel 2. Sing joyfully / William Byrd (Christ Church Chamber Choir ; Collegium Musicum) * Magnificat ; Nunc dimittis / Orlando Gibbons (Christ Church Chamber Choir ; Collegium Musicum) * fChrist rising again ; Christ is risen again / William Byrd (Christ Church Chamber Choir ; Collegium Musicum) * Hosanna to the son of David / Thomas Weelkes (Christ Church Chamber Choir ; Collegium Musicum) * Exalta regina galliae! / Jean Mouton (University of Virginia Glee Club) * La guerre: escoutez tous gentilz / Clement Janequin (University of Virginia Glee Club) * Lord for thy tender mercies' sake / Richard Farrant (University of Virginia Glee Club) * Almightly and everlasting God / Orlando Gibbons (University of Virginia Glee Club) * Call to remembrance, o Lord / Richard Farrant (University of Virginia Glee Club) * O Lord, increase my faith / Henry Loosemore (University of Virginia Glee Club) * Ave verum corpus / William Byrd (University of Virginia Glee Club) * Come again: sweet love doth now invite ; Flow my tears ; Now, o now I needs must part / John Dowland (David Quittmeyer, countertenor ; Barbara Barclay, harpsichord) * My bonnie lass / Thomas Morley (Christ Church Chamber Choir and the Glee Club) * The silver swan / Orlando Gibbons (Christ Church Chamber Choir and the Glee Club) * April is in my mistress' face / Thomas Morley (Christ Church Chamber Choir and the Glee Club) * Lady, your words do spite me / John Wilbye (Christ Church Chamber Choir and the Glee Club) * Strike it up, Tabor / Thomas Weelkes (Christ Church Chamber Choir and the Glee Club) * Sing a song of joy / Thomas Campian (Christ Church Chamber Choir and the Glee Club) * Never weather-beaten saile / Thomas Campian (Christ Church Chamber Choir and the Glee Club) * Fine knack for ladies / John Dowland (Christ Church Chamber Choir and the Glee Club) * Lo country sports / Thomas Weelkes (Christ Church Chamber Choir and the Glee Club) * Weep, o mine eyes / Francis Pilkington (Christ Church Chamber Choir and the Glee Club) * Now is the month of maying / Thomas Morley (Christ Church Chamber Choir and the Glee Club) Gallery 1984-renfest-1.jpg 1984-renfest-2-3.jpg 1984-renfest-4-5.jpg 1984-renfest-6-7.jpg 1984-renfest-8-9.jpg 1984-renfest-10-11.jpg 1984-renfest-12-13.jpg 1984-renfest-14-15.jpg 1984-renfest-16-17.jpg 1984-renfest-18-19.jpg 1984-renfest-20-21.jpg 1984-renfest-22-23.jpg 1984-renfest-24.jpg References Category:Glee Club of the 1980s Category:Glee Club concerts Category:1984 Category:Renaissance festivals Category:Concerts with program listings